Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of spark generating devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to that portion of the above-noted field which is concerned with the generation of an electrical spark for purposes of ignition of an air/fuel mixture. More particularly still, the present invention is directed to that portion of the above-noted field which is concerned with devices for generating a spark for igniting the air/fuel mixture in an automotive internal combustion engine. More particularly still, the present invention is directed to that portion of the above-noted field which is concerned with the generation of sparks capable of igniting air/fuel mixtures having excess quantities of air or which have been diluted by the inclusion of combustion byproducts (hereinafter collectively referred to as "lean mixtures"). More particularly still, the present invention is directed to that portion of the above-noted field which is concerned with the generation of sparks for igniting lean mixtures while avoiding the necessity of generating voltage potentials higher than those presently utilized. The present invention is also concerned with devices for generating an ignition spark having an increased spark length without requiring an increase in the voltage applied to the spark generating device. More particularly still, the present invention is directed to that portion of the above-noted field which is concerned with the manufacture of such spark plug devices.